dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Harvey Dent (Burtonverse)
Harvey Dent is a District attorney portrayed in Batman by Billy Dee Williams as an ally to Batman and later enemy in Batman Forever by Tommy Lee Jones after becoming Two-Face. Biography ''Batman (1989) He did not appear as Two-Face but his alter ego Harvey Dent. In the 1989 - 1997 Batman film franchise, Billy Dee Williams appeared as a pre-disfigurement Dent in ''Batman (1989). He had recently been elected and vowed to bring the wave of crime to a halt by getting "Boss" Carl Grissom in court and convicted. When Two-Face was to become the main villain in the third movie, director Tim Burton had abdicated to Joel Schumacher, who decided to hire Tommy Lee Jones. ''Batman Forever'' At the beginning of the film Two-Face and his henchmen are robbing a bank. They have taken hostages and look like they are going to get away when Batman intervenes and stops the robbery, however Two-Face escapes. At his lair, which is split in half (like his personality), he has two henchwomen named Sugar and Spice who work for him and Spice favours his 'dark', scarred side and Sugar favours his 'good' side. Two-Face travels to the circus looking for Batman and he threatens to blow the place up, he is responsible for the origin of Robin because when the "Flying Graysons" try to stop him they are all killed by Two-Face apart from Dick, the youngest Grayson, who goes on to join Batman as Robin. Two-Face joins forces with The Riddler and the two gain knowlege through the box and discover Batman's true identity, following this they travel to Wayne Manor and kidnap Dr. Chase Meridian and destroy the Batcave. Two-Face wished to kill Bruce there and then but Riddler intervened and they left. In the final scenes of the film, at the Riddler and Two-Face's lair Batman and Robin get separated. Robin had the oppurtunity to kill Two-Face but didn't want to be like him. Two-Face used this to capture Robin. He and the Riddler then try to make Batman choose between Chase and Robin, he saves both. Like the Joker and the Penguin in the previous movies, Two-Face perishes at the end of the movie: He flips his coin to decide if he will shoot Batman, but Batman tosses a handful of identical coins into the air. Two-Face panics and tries to find his coin, stumbles and falls into a watery bed of spikes. His coin then falls into his open palm. Relationships *Two-Face - Villain name. *Batman - Ally until Two-Face. *James Gordon - Ally until Two-Face. *The Riddler - Ally. *The Joker - Enemy. Trivia *In Batman & Robin, when Bane breaks into Arkham Asylum's storage room to get Mr. Freeze's cryogenic suit, both Two-Face and Riddler's costumes are visible in the background. *In the comics whatever Two-Face's coin landed on that would be final, in the movie Two-Face continued to flip the coin until obtaining his desired result. Appearances/Actors *Non-Canon (2 films) **''Batman'' (First appearance) - Billy Dee Williams **''Batman Forever'' - Tommy Lee Jones Gallery Image:HarveyDent Williams.jpg|Harvey Dent as he appears in Batman (1989). Image:Dent Jones.jpg|Harvey Dent as he appears in video footage in Batman Forever. See Also *Harvey Dent (Nolanverse) Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman (1989) Characters Category:Batman Forever Characters Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Secret keepers